


Love is the Hardest Word to Learn

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hanatamago Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: The SuFin family being cute and loving





	

“Say it!”

 

“No.”

 

“Just say it! Come on!” 

 

“It’s embarrassing…” 

 

Tino groaned in frustration, falling on the bed that Berwald was sitting in. 

 

“But we’ve been married for years! We have kids! I’ve heard you say it before!” Tino whined, but the larger man just looked away, clearly flustered. 

 

“Ya caught me off guard.” 

 

Tino pouted and laid his face in the pillow. Berwald was red in the face, and felt bad that he was making Tino frustrated, but he couldn’t just say it!

 

“You’re exhausting.” Tino said as he sat up. He leaned closed to Berwald and kissed his cheek, causing the man to grow even darker. 

 

“Sorry…” He mumbled, but kissed Tino back, unable to deny him that. Tino sighed and just smiled, running a hand through the other’s hair. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I like your shyness.” The younger one said, before pointing a finger in his face, wagging it around as if he was scolding him, but the clear smile on his face let Berwald know it was all fun teasing. 

 

“But seriously, you have to say it.” He said, before being interrupted by two little boys running into the room. 

 

“Papa!” The elder one cheered. Peter hopped into bed and crawled towards Tino, who began laughing slightly. The boys were fairly young, Peter being 6 and Erland being 5. 

 

The ginger was silent as he hopped into the bed, clearly having been drawn in by his adoptive brother. He made himself comfortable on Berwald lap, seeming a bit shy himself. Tino smiled. 

 

“What are you two doing?” He asked. 

 

“Erland wanted to sleep with you!” Peter exclaimed. 

 

“Nu-uh! You woke me up and said ‘Let’s sleep with Papa and Dad.” The other boy reported, before turning a bit red, unused to calling them by such names. 

 

Peter turned a bit red, before looking at Tino. “Can we stay in here Papa?” He asked. Tino rolled his eyes. 

 

“How could I say to such cute faces?” He asked, before kissing Peter’s cheeks. The boy squealed in delight, making both Berwald and Erland chuckle a bit. 

 

“Okay okay, let’s get to sleep. Peter, you are visiting your brother tomorrow.” Tino said as he got out of the bed to settle the others in. 

 

“And ya and me are gonna go t’the park, Erland.” Berwald said, poking the boy in the tummy, which made him smile a bit, though he quickly hid it away out of embarrassment.

 

“Aw, I wanna stay.” Peter whined as he laid down under the covers. Berwald got out of the bed to help lay down Erland, who seemed a bit unnerved, but willing. 

 

“Sorry sweetie.” Tino said, before kissing his forehead. He smiled at Peter sweetly, before walking to the other side to offer Erland a kiss too. 

 

“Okay, let’s sleep.” Tino said, getting in next to Peter. The boy cuddled close to his father. 

 

Berwald got on the other side and laid down. He didn’t wrap an arm around Erland right away, since he was still so unsure of them, but when the young boy scooted closer, Berwald took it as an okay, and gently hugged the boy. 

 

“Goodnight.” Erland whispered quietly. 

 

“Goodnight!” Peter replied. Tino smiled. 

 

“Goodnight you two. Goodnight Berwald.”

 

“G’night Tino.”

 

After the others had fallen asleep, Berwald looked over his peaceful family with a small smile. It was nice to see them all together. He hadn’t always been sure that things would work out.He wasn’t completely sure of himself, or his ability to be a parent, but this made him feel a bit more confident. 

 

And how could he not succeed with Tino by his side? Berwald smiled softly at the peaceful face. 

 

“I love you…” He whispered quietly, now able to utter those words. He was shy, and quiet, but god did he love Tino. 

 

The other smiled and peeked open an eye, though it went unnoticed by Berwald, who closed his eyes to try and sleep. It warmed Tino’s heart to hear him say those words. 

 

And when Tino was sure his husband was asleep, confirmed by his slight snores, he sighed contently. 

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
